


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（九）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 这应该已经不能算是一篇甜文了，该弃就弃吧。在这里，勋不是完美的情人，虽然我很想他是。架空AU,严重OOC,慎入。





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（九）

9.

 

“你说什么？”吴世勋危险地眯起了眼睛，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你给我再说一遍试试！”他暴跳如雷。

黄子韬从他气急败坏的脸色中就知道刚才那番话对他的打击着实不小。看到他因为极端愤怒而扭曲到变形的俊脸，心里油然生出一种大仇得报的痛快感。像吴世勋这样家世显赫自己还长得超级帅的富家公子哥，从一出生起就被身边的人捧在手心里宠着护着，收获的从来都是夸奖和赞美声，哪里会有人说他的不好。

“因为你活太差！所以我不想和你拍。”黄子韬挑衅着又大声重复了一遍，“这回你满意了吧。”

“放手！”他说。

吴世勋气的恨不得吃了他，眼睛死死地瞪着他，黄子韬被他看得心里发毛，觉得自己好像真把他给逼急了，担心他一时冲动不知道会做出什么事来，

“你想干什——”话还没说完，就见吴世勋饿狼一样地扑过来，凶猛地堵住了他的嘴。

这哪里是接吻，根本就是在蓄意报复。吴世勋抱着他又是啃又是咬，嘴唇都被他咬出了血。黄子韬吃痛，急得去推他，但吴世勋哪里肯放开他，反而更加收紧了手臂，黄子韬情急之下抬起膝盖就往他的子孙根上顶。吴世勋反应迅速，往后一退及时避开了，但黄子韬的这一脚踢得毫不留情，直接踹他的命根，这下子是彻底激怒了他。

他浑身散发着戾气，臭着张脸一言不发，拽住他的胳膊就往前拖。吴世勋的力气黄子韬在床上是领教过的。他人看着瘦，但是属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型。身上全都是肌肉力气大得很，抓住黄子韬的手像铁一样的坚硬，根本没有办法挣脱。

黄子韬放弃挣扎，被迫跟着他走。“你要带我去哪儿？”他无奈地问。

吴世勋没有回答，只是面色阴翳地拉着他继续往前走。

等他们又拐了两个弯之后，黄子韬才发现吴世勋把他来到了教职员工专用的停车场。吴世勋上午来时开了辆挂着军牌的奥迪A8，门卫没敢阻拦，他一路开进校园，为了后面谈话方便，专门挑了个环境幽静车辆又少的地方停了下来。

吴世勋打开副驾驶的门，厉声命令道，“进去。”

黄子韬不知道他想干嘛，手扒着车门与他僵持着就是不肯进去，吴世勋冷哼一声，没打算跟他继续啰嗦，沉着脸把他用力往里一推，手下一点没留力，带着满腔的怒气砰的一声关上了门。

“神经病！”黄子韬被他推得脑袋差点砸到方向盘，气得直骂他，“我没空和你疯，我还有球赛要打，把门打开放我下去。”吴世勋上车后就把车门给锁了，黄子韬试了几下打不开后朝着他吼道。

吴世勋恶狠狠地扫了他一眼，像是要从他身上剜下块肉来。他没说要去哪里，也没发动车子，只是降下了车窗，从口袋里摸了根烟出来，点上了。

“你看不见吗？这里禁止吸烟。”黄子韬指了指正前方墙壁上硕大的禁烟标志，没好气地说。

吴世勋瞥了眼那个标志，像是没看见似的，继续自顾自地抽着。红色的火星随着他的吸入忽明又忽暗。

黄子韬在心里不屑地想，好吧，特权阶级了不起，你是大爷你说了算。

吴世勋今天穿着一件博柏利的经典款风衣，白衬衫的领子竖在外面显得人干练又精神。他抽烟的样子很随意，身体完全放松着，慵懒得像只猫，可修长有型的身材和蓄满力量的肌肉又让他看上去像是一头豹子。

他生的白净，眉眼本来就好看，因为在想心事所以眉头紧锁着，黄子韬闲着没事多瞧了他几眼，竟也看出些我见犹怜的脆弱感来。他想如果自己是女孩子的话，看见这张堪比明星的帅脸恐怕早已承受不住荷尔蒙的冲击放声尖叫了。要不是那天的经历实在称不上愉快，他倒是真的不介意和吴世勋在日常生活里做个朋友，毕竟又高又帅看上去也挺正常。

吴世勋喜欢抽外烟，特别是一些私人定制的手工烟，觉得劲道足，给力，比一般性的国产烟要凶的多。黄子韬到了后面有点受不了，被呛着咳嗽了好几下，吴世勋见他被烟熏得双眼通红眼泪都出来了，扯起嘴角轻轻一笑，把剩下的小半截给摁灭了。

“你凭什么说我技术差？”吴世勋终于开口。

黄子韬的咳嗽好不容易才停，哑着嗓子嗤笑他说，“你自己的技术好不好，心里真的没点数吗？”

当时他打电话给朴灿烈说明不想再和他继续合作时，对方的语气里满是惊讶。

GAY圈天菜，人气超高？

黄子韬认真想了想， 也就他的脸蛋和身材勉强配的上这个称号吧。

那次他和吴世勋做完后是吃了大苦头的，严格来说这是他第二次和男人做，第一次还是他十七岁快要成年的时候，已经过去好多年了。

他本来就没有什么经验，吴世勋这么不管不顾的粗暴做爱直接就把他搞到不得不去了医院。

他长这么大从来没有这么丢脸过。

好在给他看病的是个慈眉善目的老医生，遇见过各种稀奇古怪的病例早已对此见怪不怪，没有用异样的眼光看他，只当他年纪轻玩心重一时情迷没了分寸。在帮他处理完伤口之后又给他开了些生肌消炎的药，填写药单的时候见他模样乖巧看着还是个学生，于是医者父母心又好心提醒了他两句，让他这段时间克制一下不要进行激烈运动，回去后药一定要按时吃，不要吃吃停停，药膏则每天三次涂抹在伤口上，记得保持干爽，以后做爱时也要有节制不能因为现在还年轻就胡来，否则的话以后老了身体会有毛病出来到时候后悔都来不及。

黄子韬像是做错了事的孩子，在椅子上如坐针毡，一张脸燥得通红，两只手都不知道该往哪儿放。又不好多解释什么，只能弓着身子小声地点头答应。

拿完药，他打了辆车回学校，用了整整十分钟才爬到三楼，整个人像是虚脱一般躺在了床上，饭也没吃，服了药后昏昏沉沉倒头就睡。当天夜里他起了高烧，陆宇正好来找他，见他病恹恹的样子就要送他去医院。黄子韬有气无力地摆了摆手说不用了，已经去过了，让陆宇从抽屉里拿了两粒退烧药出来喝水吞了下去。陆宇不放心他一个人在宿舍，睡在他隔壁床铺陪了他一整晚，第二天早上见他烧退了才走的。

身体受了伤加上前段时间一直忙于演出积劳成疾，这场病生的毫无预兆来势汹汹，反反复复折腾了好几天。黄子韬没能一直躺在床上养病，第三天他就带着烧返回社团继续排戏，这部戏是单元剧，恰好轮到他作为主角的那部分，可不能在这种关键时候请假摞担子。

发烧唯一的好处就是他可以光明正大的穿着厚厚的卫衣，戴着墨镜裹着围巾上台，把那些尴尬骇人的青紫给遮得严严实实。虽然和原来的剧本设定不太一样，不过他所饰演的本来就是一个性格不羁的地下歌手，同组的人知道他生病了，所以临时修改了细节之后谁都没有提出异议，反而觉得学长带病演出精神可嘉。

当天晚上，他精疲力竭地躺在床上，给朴灿烈打了电话。

其实硬要说吴世勋的活儿差，倒也真是有点冤枉他了。

他不是不会做前戏，只是觉得碍事麻烦所以不高兴做。他从小就被人宠惯了，在床上的宗旨一向都是做爱是要让自己舒服，不是要让别人爽的。

他在床上的确不温柔，作风强势又彪悍，可偏偏有很多人就是喜欢他这个调调，更何况能够睡到吴世勋在圈子里是件很值得炫耀的事，因此总有人前赴后继上赶着脱光衣服往他床上爬。

而这些人通常又都很有经验。天生的小受身体格外敏感，被吴世勋粗大的阴茎稍微顶弄几下就浑身打颤激动得不行。要是再被他说上几句流氓话撩骚一下，真是当场就能浪得喷出水来。

身经百战的他们当然知道怎样才能在一场狂野粗暴的性爱中调整位置寻找快感。他们痴迷于吴世勋的长相，喜欢他玩世不恭把什么事都不放在眼里的傲慢劲，而吴世勋强而有力的插入和疯狂持久的冲刺又带给他们无与伦比的性爱体验。

渴望被这样一个男人彻底征服，被他狠狠入侵彻底贯穿。所以说吴世勋在GAY圈是小受们的天菜这一点倒也不是虚夸。而吴世勋不乐意做的前戏和润滑，床伴们当然也不敢要求他去做。都会事先自觉地做好扩张自己润滑，吴世勋到时候就可以什么都不准备，把人按在床上直接操就是了。

可是黄子韬没有经验啊，偏偏吴世勋又很中意他，那天在床上比平时还要凶还要野，在没有做足准备的情况下，黄子韬青涩的后穴被吴世勋本来就大于常人的性器硬生生地捅进来，又野蛮又粗暴，没有留下心理阴影已经算是好的了。

吴世勋心里是挺看重黄子韬的。所以之前一路上他的不配合，他的嘲讽和避让吴世勋都只当他是在耍小性子，虽然心中不快但也努力控制着脾气不和他去计较。但有几个男人能够忍受别人讥讽自己的活儿差？而那个人还是黄子韬。

吴世勋受不了黄子韬这么轻蔑地看待他，不甘示弱地嘲笑反击，“你说我技术不好，你才有多少经验，和几个人睡过。”他冷静之后仔细回忆起黄子韬上次的表现，确定他应该是个新手无疑，但见黄子韬默不作声，吴世勋不禁脸色一变，“怎么，难道你和很多人做过？”

黄子韬抬起眼皮冷冷地回答他，“关你什么事。”

吴世勋气的手握成了拳，“他们都让你舒服了？”

黄子韬和他较着劲，就是不想说实话。他觉得他和吴世勋之间正在进行一场比赛，谁先松口谁就输了，于是赌气地说，“是啊，反正都比你强。”

“操！”吴世勋生气地猛砸了下方向盘，暴躁地说，“他们会比我好？你知道吗，想和我上床的人多的可以从这里排到你们学校门口，从来没人这么说过我。”

黄子韬乐了，“那你去找他们啊？在这里缠着我干嘛？赶紧的，快点开门，我要去球场。”他伸手就去开门。

“可我就是想找你！”吴世勋朝他大声吼道，“我不想和别人做，我只想操你！”

黄子韬长得帅，为人随和性格也不错，从小到大明恋暗恋黄子韬的男男女女不在少数，但能这么不要脸当着他的面说想要操他的吴世勋还是第一个。

按理来说被人吼出这种话，黄子韬才是那个应该生气的人，可吴世勋现在坐直身体正对着他，呼吸急促情绪激动，一副遭到了背叛的委屈模样，弄得好像做错事的人是自己似的。

黄子韬一时哑口无言，不知道该说什么才好。愣了半天才憋出一句话，

“你他妈有病吧。”他皱着眉头嫌弃地说，“有病赶紧治，别一天到晚尽做白日梦。”

吴世勋恨不得撕了他的嘴。

他恶狠狠地瞪着黄子韬，黄子韬不想和他大眼对小眼一起犯傻，把头别开望向了窗外，来个眼不见为净。

过了一会儿，只听见吴世勋冷冷地笑，“我不管你愿意不愿意，接下来的那四部你都必须和我拍，其他的你想都别想。”

黄子韬不服气，“为什么？合同上写明了我有权挑选合作对象的。”

吴世勋已经彻底冷静下来，他靠回到座位，笃定地说，“我看了你的那份合同。除了一开始公司拟订的条款，后来你又提出了三个附加条件。一是不能露脸，二是拍摄时间需要事先和你协商，经过你的同意，保证不影响你的考试和日常排戏。”

他看了眼黄子韬，见他点点头，于是接着往下说，“第三点，就是你刚才说的那点。的确，合同上是这么写的，但是有个前提条件，是在没有特殊情况下，公司会同意并允许你这么做。我想你大概没有看清楚合约的最后一页有一个补充细则，里面写明了上述条件均在公司利益不会遭受任何破坏的前提下可以被接纳，而如果一旦发现乙方的行为与决断将会损害公司利益，或者带来恶劣影响的话，公司则有权拒绝履行承诺，并且最终解释权归甲方所有。”

吴世勋看着面色越来越难看的黄子韬，心情愉悦，“而这个甲方也就是我，这下你明白了吗？”

黄子韬当时只看了前面的内容，的确没有留意最后的那几行补充说明。吴世勋胸有成竹的样子不像是在说谎，但他依然不甘心就这么任人摆布，争辩道，“我只不过是想要更换合作对象而已，又不是毁约，哪里损害公司利益了？又带来什么恶劣影响了？”

一旦冷静下来，理智回归的吴世勋是很可怕的。像他这种从小就在上流社会长大的孩子，很多在普通人眼里看着神秘而不可亵渎的法律在他眼中不过是特权阶级创造出的游戏罢了，规则的制定与更改全都掌握在他们的手里。吴世勋不是个仗着自家身世喜欢到处显摆的人，但他也不傻，需要利用的时候他会毫不犹豫，用的比谁都得心应手。他用手指轻轻拨弄着黄子韬的发尾，修长优美的脖颈曲线让他恨不得想要冲上去狠狠地咬一口。

黄子韬侧过头避开，瞪大眼睛不满地看着他，吴世勋也不觉得尴尬，笑了笑，收回了手，一副胜券在握的淡定样，“其实我不用和你说这么多的，你要是继续坚持你的想法我直接告你毁约就可以了。但是我现在心情好，所以就当是卖个人情解释给你听吧。”

他调整了一下坐姿，懒洋洋地说，“朴灿烈当时在网站搞了个活动，抽选出一位幸运儿根据她的要求来拍摄短片，而其中的一个重点就是主角必须是我。公司当时是要把它做成系列剧推出的，就像你知道的那样，第一集用了我们两个的短片，结果反响不错，听朴灿烈说打破了公司的销售记录。所以网站就把接下来的宣传重点全都放在了我们两个将要合作的四部新片上，否则你以为你这种新人，又是个生面孔，还没什么经验，要不是因为合作对象是我，朴灿烈凭什么开那么高的价给你？”

吴世勋手肘撑在方向盘上，托着腮帮，饶有兴趣地欣赏着男孩脸上青一阵白一阵的脸色，“朴灿烈这人什么都好，就是心太软，我不知道你是怎么说服他让他答应的，但是作为公司的老板，我可以很负责地告诉你你的这个行为已经直接影响了公司接下来的拍片计划，如果不拍的话，后期临时换人，反响好的话没有问题，但如果达不到现在的效果呢？前期已经投入的关于我俩的宣传费用和后期换人可能面临的经济损失你说该由谁来负责？”

不是黄子韬不聪明，不懂得保护自己，事实上他已经做得比许多同龄人都好了，知道在谈合作时要把对自己有利的条款都写进合同里。只是这次他的对手是吴世勋，从小被父亲叔伯带出去应酬，见惯了生意场上的尔虞我诈，身处象牙塔涉世未深的黄子韬在他面前幼稚的像是个小学生，漏洞百出不堪一击，稍微打些心理战就能让他的意志动摇。

黄子韬咬着唇低头不语，吴世勋知道他已经无计可施了，但仍然还抱有一丝希望，死命纠结不肯放弃，于是轻飘飘地说，“当然，你也可以选择不拍，那就算直接毁约。到时候就不仅仅只是放弃报酬这么简单了，除了按照合约内容上写明的赔偿三倍的违约金之外，我还会因为网站受到的损失委托律师向你进行经济索赔。当然你也可以请律师，然后我们大家准备好资料法庭上见。这种经济纠纷案通常都会审很久，一有新的证据提供就要往后延期，来来回回可能要拖上个好几年，我是不嫌麻烦可以慢慢耗，就是不知道你介不介意呢？”

吴世勋说的这些话里有很大一部分都是在胡诌，但他真的假的掺在一起说，加上不容置喙的口吻和身为上位者所显现出的威严气度，让人不敢质疑他说话的真实性。

他见黄子韬依然犹豫着，笑着说道，“如果你还是不相信的话那我给你看看合同，看看里面究竟是不是这么写的。”他慢吞吞地掏出手机，屏幕刚一亮，黄子韬的脸刷的一下就红了，

“这是什么？”他脑袋里一片空白乱哄哄的，扑过去就要抢他的手机，

吴世勋这个变态竟然拿自己那天被颜射的照片做锁屏？！  
也就是说每次他在开屏时都会看到自己的这副模样？！

如果他旁边还有别人的话，就像自己现在这样……黄子韬简直不敢往下想。

吴世勋的反应很快，举高了手让他够不着，见黄子韬红着张脸恼羞成怒的半个身子都扑了过来，他笑眯眯地往后一躲，把手机藏到了背后，黄子韬急红了眼，两只手圈住他在他身后使劲的找，“把照片删了！”他急得大叫。

吴世勋哪里会轻易就让他得逞，把手机偷偷往车座底下一扔，用空出的一只手揽住他的腰，头埋进他的脖子里贪婪地闻，喃喃地说，“韬韬，你身上真香。”

黄子韬被他一叫吓得一个激灵，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“别叫我韬韬。”他又气又恼，”韬韬是我的家人和朋友们才会叫的。吴先生，我们之间并不是很熟。你快把手机里的照片给我删了。”

“那你得凭本事自己来拿。”吴世勋故意激他，另一只手趁势摸上了他的背，“你为什么对别人那么好，对我却这么冷淡，我也是你的朋友。”

“你不是。”黄子韬立即否认。

“马上就是了。”他贴着他的耳朵又说，“我觉得我们现在已经是了。”

黄子韬发现自己在与吴世勋的争夺中丝毫占不了便宜后决定放弃。可惜为时已晚，两个人的身体不知从什么时候开始暧昧地贴合在了一起，吴世勋看似轻松地抱着他实际上把他几个能发力的点都给锁死了，

“你放开我。”黄子韬想从他身上离开但没有成功。

吴世勋真的很喜欢闻黄子韬身上的味道。他一开始以为那是酒店洗发水的香味，但后来有一次他在美国和人上床时对方用的恰好也是同款的洗发水。吴世勋好奇地凑进他的脖子反反复复地闻，总觉得味道是很熟悉但又好像哪里不太一样。之后吴世勋一直都心不在焉，在床上做着做着就停下来去闻他身上的味道，但是没有一次能让他产生出之前那样的亢奋感。

吴世勋一边做一边还在想，究竟是缺了点什么呢，可惜到了最后还是没能想出答案来。

“你擦的是什么香水？”吴世勋放柔了声音问他。

他的呼吸滚烫，惊人的热量聚集在黄子韬的脖颈处，身体唤醒了记忆，让他避无可避地想起了那天在浴室，在床上，吴世勋也是这么闻他的。

“止汗液。”车厢里的温度太高了，两个人的姿势又过于暧昧，很难让人不联想到些什么，他清了清喉咙，强装镇定地说，“你要的话，学校门口的超市里就有，最近还在打对折，买一送一。”

吴世勋沉沉地笑了，头微微一侧在他脸上亲了一口，“你真可爱。”

黄子韬的耳朵更红了。吴世勋抱着他收敛了气势，不像刚才那样的步步紧逼咄咄逼人，他像个温柔又体贴的情人，在他耳边轻声询问，

“我上次是不是把你给弄伤了？”

黄子韬猛地转过头，神色复杂地看着他。

吴世勋那天洗澡清理时发现下体沾了些血迹，愣了一会儿后意识到男孩可能是受了伤。他在性事这方面一向都随心所欲只顾自己，十八九岁玩的最疯的时候把人操得出过好几次事，所以后来嫌麻烦只挑有经验的玩就再也没碰到过这种情况。他刚开始还惦记着，想着要不要联系对方问候一下情况，不过后来急着出门看球在酒吧里玩得太嗨醒来就把这事彻底给忘了。

刚才黄子韬说他活儿差的时候他一时气急攻心，抽完烟后冷静下来，看到黄子韬被呛出眼泪湿漉漉的双眼时才突然回忆起来，心中不禁感到愧疚。

“我刚才说的那些话都是吓唬你的。如果你坚持要换人的话也没关系，甚至你不想拍了要终止合同也可以。朴灿烈那里你不用担心，我去和他说，网站不会向你追讨赔偿，你也不用负任何的责任，更不会有什么律师来找你的麻烦。剩下那四部的片酬你也拿着，咱们俩的那个MV卖的很好这是真话，这钱该是你赚的，等所有的分红计算出来后我会让财务直接转给你。”

他见黄子韬正在认真听他说话，于是耐着性子好言好语地继续说，柔软的声音带着小心翼翼的讨好，像是得宠的孩子正在向大人讨糖吃，“你说我技术不好，说我的活儿差，说我比不过别人，把你给弄疼了。那你教教我呗，你告诉我怎么做才能让你舒服，和我说说你喜欢什么样的姿势，我全都听你的，按照你说的做好不好？”

吴世勋这个人不是不会哄人，不是不会说好听的，相反他嘴巴很甜，他要是真心想哄一个人的话能把你哄得开心的飞上天，否则吴家老爷子也不会在那么多出色的孙辈里唯独最最疼爱他。

吴世勋是个聪明人。他很清楚自己的长处在哪里，也知道人们喜欢他些什么。而当他竭尽所能想要对你好时，基本没有人能够抵抗的了他这种所向披靡的魅力。

虽然吴世勋带给了他一场糟糕透顶的性爱，但黄子韬也必须承认，当吴世勋在他耳边用低沉而富有磁性的嗓音温柔地和他说话时，那一刻他的确是心动了。心脏在身体里剧烈跳动着，比以往的任何时候都要快速。他甚至担心两个人离得那么近吴世勋会不会已经发现了这点。他避开吴世勋的视线不敢看他，硬着头皮闷声说，

“你要练的话找别人练去，找我干嘛？”

吴世勋似乎早就料到他会这么说，可怜兮兮地和他撒娇，“可没有别人这么说过我，韬韬，我喜欢你，我只想和你做，你就当帮帮我陪我练好不好？”

黄子韬抬起头看他。吴世勋真是太狡猾了，他摸准了黄子韬这个人吃软不吃硬，故意放低身段摆出一副可怜委屈的模样来对付他。这招的确很奏效，黄子韬不禁感叹老天爷真是太偏爱吴世勋了，这张脸生的得天独厚好看的不像话。他的眼睛又黑又亮，像两颗毫无杂质的玻璃珠子，当他睁大眼睛满怀期待的看着自己时，黄子韬的心轻轻抽动了一下，有东西在脑袋里炸开了，让他不会说话暂时失去了思考的能力，原本已经到了嘴边的拒绝突然间变得艰涩难堪迟迟说不出口。

过了好一会儿，他才做出决定。

“好吧，但是你得让我缓一缓，”他迟疑着说，“我需要时间来消化一下。”

吴世勋微笑着点头。

“现在你可以放开我了吗？”

吴世勋原本还想在他身上揩揩油，但是又怕他反悔，所以最后还是忍住了，把手松开。

黄子韬坐回到副驾驶的位子上，理了理凌乱的衣服，看见吴世勋弯腰去捡手机，才想起刚才的事，“赶紧把照片给我删了。用这种照片做锁屏有意思吗？”

“我觉得挺好的呀。”吴世勋冲他眨眨眼，笑的一脸暧昧，“其实不止锁屏，我连手机壁纸也是你的照片。”吴世勋其实是今天发现自己被耍之后才临时换的壁纸，原本是想拿来恶心一下黄子韬，没想到却是阴差阳错让两人关系亲近了一些。

黄子韬扶额。好个屁，丢人的又不是你。

吴世勋没有立即给他，反问道，“你手机呢？”

“干什么？”黄子韬立即警惕起来。上次就是没注意把手机给了他，才被拍下照片落在了他手里。吴世勋冲他露齿一笑，“加个微信呗，我把照片都传给你，发完之后就删。你放心，所有的照片都在这里，没有备份。”

黄子韬不是很相信他，但除此之外似乎也没有其他方法，只好拿出手机和他重新互加了好友。吴世勋按照约定，把所有的照片都传给了他，然后当着他的面把相册里的照片全都删了。

黄子韬是第一次看见这些照片。吴世勋这个自私鬼用他的手机拍完他的艳照后发到了自己的邮箱，然后就把所有的照片和邮件删的一干二净，连自动生成的备份都给一并删了，黄子韬连自己的一个正脸都没瞧见。后来等他想起这件事再翻手机时才发现里面竟然一张照片都没有，气得那天他趴在床上养病的时候又把吴世勋从头到尾给骂了一遍。

他看着自己的照片愣怔着有些出神，觉得自己仿佛是在照镜子。镜子里面的人是他，又不完全是他。那是一张熟悉却又陌生的脸。眼神迷离，脸上挂着精液，浑身上下沾染着情欲的味道，眉目间是道不尽的性感与风情。

吴世勋当然知道这几张照片对人的冲击力有多大，现在让他再多看几眼的话他都能马上就硬起来。他静静地看着发呆的黄子韬，小腹那里传来一股汹涌而又强烈的欲望。

但他知道现在还不是时候。

他不想吓着黄子韬，他知道他和他平时上床的那些床伴不一样，太过直接只会把他推得离自己更远。吴世勋身边多的是热情奔放的情人，只要他勾勾手指就能随叫随到。但在纽约他度过了荒唐的两个多月，吴世勋突然觉得没有意思了。他玩够了，也玩腻了，这样的生活已经让他提不起劲来，他似乎有些厌倦了，却不知道下一步该往哪里走。

而黄子韬的出现让他重新尝到了新鲜和刺激。一种和他截然不同的生活方式，一个在象牙塔里涉世未深的漂亮男孩，魅力与风情是长在他骨子里的与生俱来，身体却青涩干净等待着被人开发。

吴世勋欣赏着黄子韬精致的侧脸，微微勾起了唇角。

事情似乎变得越来越有趣了，而他已经迫不及待想要开始这场游戏了。


End file.
